P - Kimochi
P-Kimochi is the 8th track from Nio Masaharu's album P. Lyrics Kanji= It's a show time　さぁはじまりじゃ 変幻自在のPlay style もっともっと驚きんしゃい 見せてやるぜよ？　Trick of the Perfect パンドラの箱の底に 予測不能のPRI-IZM（プリイズム） 尻尾などつかませない 解き放つのさ　Trick with the Passion 飄々（ひょうひょう）と仕掛けるペテン 奇想天外が身上 もっとちゃんとよう見てみんしゃい だけど見せない　Truth and rhe Pain パロディも極めれば 究極の美学になる ピエロでもかまわない ほくそ笑むのさ　Truth in the Poison 黒が白で　前が後ろでも No Problem 俺は　俺のままじゃ たぶんこの世のすべてのモノは 嘘と本当のふたつで出来てる だからこそ　面白い　全力全開で　P-DASH!! ずっと自由気ままに　Going my Pace たとえ世界が逆さになっても 変わらない　真実は　いつだって感じる　P気持 真っ青な空に飛ばす 不思議色のプリズム もっともっと高い場所へ 行けるはずじゃろ？　Try to the high, Please プライドで超えるピンチ 縦横無尽のPIYO-IZM（ピヨイズム） まだまだ隠している 本気の力　Try with the Pleasure Please-Please-Please Please show me P-P-P P気持 P is my Polisy, so Precious Play-Play-Play Play to win P-P-P P気持 P is my Power, so Fantastic! 空が海で　過去が未来でも 朝も夜も　太陽も月も 誰が何で　俺がお前でも No Problem　謎は　謎のままじゃ いつもその目に映るすべてを 信じるのかは自分次第じゃろ だからこそ　成り済ます　百戦錬磨の　Pスキル きっとでたらめの中に光る 唯一無二の強さを求めて 変わりゆく　風のように　駆け抜ける俺の　P気持 たぶんこの世のすべてのモノは 嘘と本当のふたつで出来てる だからこそ　面白い　全力全開の　P精神（シップ） ずっと自由気ままに　Going my Pace たとえ時計が逆に回っても 限りない　空の下　いつまでも感じたい　P気持 P気持 |-| Romaji= It’s a show time saa hajimari ja hen maboroshi jizai no Play style motto motto odoroki nshai misete yaruze yo? Trick of the Perfect PANDORA no hako no soko ni yosokufunou no PRI-IZM shippo nado tsukamasenai toki houttsu no sa Trick with the Passion hyouhyou to shikakeru PETEN kisoutengai ga shinjou motto chanto you mite minshai dakedo misenai Truth and the Pain PARODEI mo kiwamereba kyuukyoku no bigaku ni naru PIERO demo kamawanai hokuso emu no sa Truth in the Poison kuro ga shiro de mae ga ushiro demo No Problem ore wa ore no mama ja tabun kono yo no subete no mono wa uso to hontou no futatsu de dekiteru dakara koso omoshiroi zenryoku zenkai de P-DASH!! zutto jiyuu kimama ni Going my Pace tatoe sekai ga sakasa ni natte mo kawaranai shinjitsu wa itsudatte kanjiru P kimochi massao na sora ni tobasu fushigi iro no PURIZUMU motto motto takai basho he ikeru hazu jaro? Try to the high, Please PURAIDO de koeru PINCHI juuou mujin no PIYO-IZM mada mada kakushiteiru honki no chikara Try with the Pleasure Please-Please-Please Please show me P-P-P P kimochi P is my Polisy, so Precious Play-Play-Play Play to win P-P-P P kimochi P is my Power, so Fantastic! sora ga umi de kako ga mirai demo asa mo yoru mo taiyou mo tsuki mo dare ga nani de ore ga omae demo No Problem nazo wa nazo no mama ja itsumo sono meni utsuru subete wo shinjiru no ka wa jibun shidai jaro dakara koso nari sumasu hyakusen renma no P SUKIRU kitto detarame no naka ni hikaru yuiitsumu ni no tsuyosa wo motomete kawari yuku kaze no youni kake nukeru ore no P kimochi tabun kono yono subete no mono wa uso to hontou no futatsu de dekiteru dakara koso omoshiroi zenryoku zenkai no P shippu zutto jiyuu kimama ni Going my Pace tatoe tokei ga gyaku ni mawatte mo kagiri nai sora no shita itsumademo kanjitai P kimochi P kimochi |-| English= It’s a show time, Come on let's start Phantasmagoric Play style Be more and more surprised Shall I show you? Trick of the Perfect Inside the pandora's box An unpredictable prism I won't let anyone catch my tail It'll be unleashed, Trick with the Passion A trickery that's aloof from the world and challenging My social position is fantastic Watch properly and more closely But I won't show you the Truth and the Pain If I can master a parody It'll become the ultimate art I don't care even if I'm a clown I'm gloating over the Truth in the Poison Even if black is white and the front is the back No Problem, I'll just continue as I am Maybe everything in this earth is made of lies and truths That's why it's interesting, with our best effort P-DASH!! I'm always freewheelingly Going my Pace Even if the world becomes upside down I can always feel the unchanging truth, P feeling Flying to the bright blue sky a strange colored prism To a more, more higher place You should be able to go there right? Try to the high, Please A pinch I can overcome with pride A free-going PIYO-IZM It's still hiding my true power, Try with the Pleasure Please-Please-Please Please show me P-P-P P feeling, P is my Polisy, so Precious Play-Play-Play Play to win P-P-P P feeling, P is my Power, so Fantastic! Even if the sky is the sea, the past is the future Morning is night, the sun is the moon Someone is something or I am you No Problem, the mystery remains a mystery The things reflected in those eyes it's up to you if you want to believe them or not That's why I impersonate, a hard-bitten P Skill I'm surely searching for the strenght of the one and only shining inside the nonsense It's running through like the changing wind, my P feeling Maybe everything in this earth is made of lies and truths That's why it's interesting, P ship of our best effort I'm always freewheelingly Going my Pace Even if the clock would run to the opposite direction I want to always feel it under the endless sky, P feeling P feeling Navigation Category:Music Category:Prince of Tennis Music Category:Lyrics